


Punishment

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snape100's “Snape is Silent” challenge in 2008.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100's “Snape is Silent” challenge in 2008.

Snape warily watched Remus stalking towards where he was seated. But he absolutely would not confess.

Remus’ eyes gleamed in the candlelight. “Are you sure you don’t have anything you want to say?”

Snape shook his head and held his breath as Remus straddled him, the chair creaking in protest at the added weight.

“So you don’t deny swapping Harry’s cough medicine with hair loss potion?” Snape didn’t reply. “You know what this means, don’t you?” Remus pulled out a feather. Damn the wolf for remembering he was ticklish. “You need punishing.”

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
